Accelerators
Accelerators shortens building, researching, Warp Gate recharging time, Defense Simulator recharging time, and training time. There are many accelerators between 1-minute and 14-day: 1-Min ( ), 5-Min ( ), 15-Min ( ), 1-Hour ( ), 2.5-Hour ( ), 8-Hour ( ), 15-Hour ( ), 24-Hour ( ), 2.5-Day ( ), 4-Day ( ), 7-Day ( ), and 14-Day ( ). There is also the 30% Training Accelerator. Accelerators can also come inside boxes or kits, like the Time Traveler's Crate, Accelerator Box, and the Deluxe Time Traveler's Crate. Acc1.JPG|14-Day Accelerator ACC15.JPG|15-Min Accelerator hax25accelerator.jpg|2.5-Day Accelerator dax7accelerator.jpg|7-Day Accelerator max1accelerator.jpg|1-Min Accelerator acc15h.JPG|15-Hour Accelerator HlPOoF.jpg|24-Hour Accelerator Acc4d.JPG|4-Day Accelerator CC.JPG|Some Accelerators 30%_trainindg_acc..jpg|30% Training Accelerator Timetravelerscrate.jpg|Time Traveler's Crate Deluxetimetravelerscrate.jpg|Deluxe Time Traveler's Crate Promotions Two For Tuesday Spend Event!, 2013 Oct 1 Win Level 17 E-Lab Parts!!, 2013 Oct 9 0:00 (1d9h) Two For Tuesday Spend Event!, 2013 Nov 5 Two For Tuesday Spend Event!, 2013 Dec 17 Two For Tuesday Spend Event!, 2014 Jan 14 NEW: Millenium Mystery Module, 2014 Jan 24 20:00 (1d) Terrify Traitors with the Top Token Crate!, 2014 Feb 6 20:00 (1d) Heart Shaped Box!, 2014 Feb 14 0:00 (23h59m) Heart Shaped Box SALE!, 2014 Feb 22 12:00 (1d10h); Mar 7 0:00 (1d10h) Platinum Particle Mystery Box!, 2014 Feb 28 (Mar 1 0:00) (1d9h) Mystery Box Meltdown, 2014 Mar 2 0:00 (1d10h) Deluxe Time Kit - SALE!, 2014 Mar 11 13:00 (1d) Introducing the Ruby Armor Mystery Box!, 2014 Mar 15 10:00 (2d) Target Practice!, 2014 Mar 22 14:00 (1d20h) Introducing the Ruby Armor Mystery Box!, 2014 Mar 28 13:00 (1d4h) Ruby Mine Mystery Box!, 2014 Apr 5 (4 17:00) (1d16h); Apr 17 14:00 (1d3h); Apr 26 10:00 (2d); May 12 10:00 (1d) Target Practice!, 2014 Apr 6 13:00 (1d) Hellfire Mystery Box!, 2014 Apr 9 23:00 (2d11h) Win Hellfire Embers in the Ruby Mine!, 2014 Apr 11 (12 8:00) (1d2h) The Destruction Mystery Box is here!, 2014 Apr 19 0:00 (2d10h) Use the Force Bonuses!, 2014 Apr 20 13:00 (1d4h) Tri-Force SALE and Bonus!, 2014 Apr 22 13:00 (1d21h) NEW: Halon Crate, 2014 Apr 24 9:00 (2d1h); May 6 17:00 (1d) The Destruction and Decimator Mystery Boxes, 2014 Apr 27 12:00 (1d1h) Mystery Box Meltdown, 2014 Apr 28 10:00 (1d) Blast Battery Mystery Box, 2014 May 9 9:00 (1d1h) Blast Battery Mystery Box, 2014 May 11 9:00 (1d8h) NEW: Halon Crate, 2014 May 14; Jun 9 12:00 (1d12h59m) Mystery Box Meltdown, 2014 May 15 12:00 (2d22h) Ruby Mine Mystery Box and Blast Bots!, 2014 May 19 12:00 (1d) Heart Shaped Box!, 2014 May 22 14:00 (22h) Rebel's Ransack and Ruby Mine MB Sale!, 2014 May 26 9:00 (1d) Target Practice!, 2014 May 29 8:00 (1d8h); Jun 5 8:00 (1d2h) Heart Shaped Box!, 2014 Jun 2 12:00 (1d5h) Destruction Mystery Box SALE!, 2014 Jun 4 6:00 (1d4h); Jun 11 12:00 (1d) Ruby Mine Mystery Box!, 2014 Jun 4 15:00 (1d) Eclipse Electron Mystery Box!, 2014 Jun 6 0:00 (1d10h) Ruby Mine Mystery Box! Now with Ruby Network Sabotage!, 2014 Jun 10 16:00 (1d1h) Heart Shaped Box!, 2014 Jun 12 11:00 (1d5h) Deluxe Time Travelers Crates - SALE!, 2014 Jun 14 12:00 (1d) Ruby Mine Mystery Box BONUS!, 2014 Jun 15 9:00 (14h59m) NEW: Eclipse-3 Schematic Mystery Box, 2014 Jun 17 9:00 (1d) Halon Crate SALE with a Bonus!, 2014 Jun 18 9:00 (14h59m) Sales 24 Hour Accelerator Sale - 30% OFF!, 2013 May 17 13:00 PT, Jul 1 12:00; Aug 21 14:00; Sep 6 9:00 14 Day Accelerator - 50% OFF, 2013 Jun 24 13:00 2.5 Day Accelerator Sale!!!, 2013 Aug 28–29 9:00 Platinum Deal Day!, 2013 Sep 26 13:30 (1d1h) 4 Day Accelerator Sale!, 2013 Oct 1 9:00 (1d) Jump Forward through Time!, 2013 Oct 9 12:00 (1d); Oct 30 10:00 (1d2h) Jump Forward through Time!, 2013 Oct 16 9:00 (1d) (Sale is defective.) Jump Forward through Time!, 2013 Oct 23 10:00 (1d3h) 15-Hour Accelerator ( , 2.5-Day Accelerator , 7-Day Accelerator Jump Forward through Time!, 2013 Oct 30 10:00 (1d2h) 4-Day Accelerator Jump Forward through Time!, 2013 Nov 8 9:00 (1d) Jump Forward through Time!, 2013 Nov 20 11:30 (1d) 24-Hour Accelerator , 4-Day Accelerator Two For Tuesday Spend Event!, 2013 Dec 10 Jump Forward through Time!, 2013 Dec 17 17:00 (1d) 24-Hour Accelerator , 50% Training Accelerator 7 Day Accelerator Sale!, 2014 Feb 14 14:00 (2d20h) 7-Day Accelerator Accel Sales!, 2014 Mar 6 12:00 (1d) Accelerator Sales!, 2014 Mar 17 15:00 (1d) Rebellion Sales, 2014 Mar 21 18:00 (2d16h) 24-Hour Accelerator Weekend Warriors!, 2014 Apr 18 17:00 (2d17h) 4-Day Accelerator ; 7-Day Accelerator 24 Hour and 4 Day Accelerator BOGO, 2014 Apr 27 19:00 (21h) 24-Hour Accelerator ; 4-Day Accelerator 8 Hour and 7 Day Accelerator BOGO, 2014 May 8 14 Day Accelerator Flash SALE!, 2014 May 9 0:00 (1d12h) Flash Sale - Accelerators!, 2014 May 29 24 Hour and 4 Day Accelerator BOGO, 2014 May 30 14:00 (7h) ; Accelerator Sales!, 2014 Jun 15 12:00 (1d2h) , , Category:Store Category:Speed Ups